Sad Kurt
by I'mME-4ever
Summary: Kurt is in Dalton but never met Blaine and did never go to the Warblers. He lives together with Finn and Carole.


**Hé, this is my first Fanfic ever, cause I never finish them. Really I have a story in my head, but when I try to put it on paper I don't finish it, I don't know where to go with it or it is going to be too long.  
Do you guys have that too or am I the only one? **

**Kurt is in Dalton, but never met Blaine, because he never spied and didn't go in the Warblers. From here the story begins. It's a sad story, so be prepared. No, I don't think it's that of a big deal. **

**If you don't like the story, don't read it and if you don't have anything nice to say in the comments, say nothing. **

**I don't own anything!**

It's raining outside, but Blaine has to go to school for Warbler practice. So he put on his jacket, grabs an umbrella, and runs outside. He evades the water puddles and runs as fast as he can. But when he hears something, he stops running and walks a little way back. In a small alley a boy is sitting on the ground, he has the same uniform, so he is from Dalton. His head is resting on his knees, and his arms are around his knees. He is totally soaked, but he seems not to care. What Blaine now realize is that he is crying! Blaine walks carefully near the boy, and when he stands next to him, Blaine kneels down. The boy seems not to notice there is a boy next to him, until Blaine starts to talk.

'Are you ok?' He asks carefully.

The boy don't look up, but only says; 'Go away!'.

'I'm not gonna leave you like that' Blaine says.

'Aren't you cold? Let's go to school, it's just a minute walking.' Blaine says when the boy is not replaying

'I'm fine, you go.' The boy answers.

'No, I'm not going without you.' Blaine answers back. 'Come on, we go inside.'

'I said I don't want to!' He looks up for the first time and slaps Blaine in the face.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, are you ok, I didn't mean to…' But Blaine interrupts him.

'It's ok, I'm ok' He looks at the boy, and his beautiful red eyes from the crying looks at him. After a minute staring, Blaine introduces himself. The boy, named Kurt does too, and he looks a little bit better now.

'Let's go, and then you say what's wrong.' Blaine says while it's still raining. They walk into the school, but the two of them are soaked from head to toe. They change clothes and go to a quite place.

'So…' Blaine begins to talk, 'Why were you crying, Kurt?' It feels so good to say his name, Blaine thinks.

'I… my dad… he… he was in the hospital for a while, because he had cancer, and… he is the only family I had left. My mom died years ago, so I was really worried I would lose him too…' Kurt has let go a tear, but goes on while Blaine listens.

'Like two hour ago I was in the hospital with him, we just talked. When it was time for me to go to give him rest, I went to school. But… when I was almost there, my phone rang, and the sister from the hospital said… my… my… my dad has… died!' When he said the last word, tears filled his face and he hide his face in his hands. Blaine don't know what else to do than give him a lovely hug. Kurt cries in his chest and it feels so good for both of them.

After several minutes Kurt asks Blaine to leave him alone.

'Are you sure?' Blaine asks worried.

'Ya, I want to be alone.' Kurt answers while pushing himself away from Blaine. And again with those beautiful red eyes.

'Ok, If you ever wanna talk about it, just come to me, alright?' After he said that and Kurt nodded, he walks away and closes the door.

Kurt is now all alone in the room, so he takes this opportunity to sing a song how he feels, like he always does when there is something on his mind. The song he sings is "When Your Gone" (please click here for the song: watch?v=PLtfSDcTrak) (I like the Nightcore version: watch?v=5b1CAhiUBTw)

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Blaine walks back to grab his jacket, because he forgot. But he stops when he want to open the door, because he hears a beautiful voice. It sounds like a angel, a female angel. When he looks trough the window, he sees it's Kurt that is singing with that angel voice. Carefully he opens the door to hear it better. He stands in the door opening against the wall to listen. Kurt doesn't see him because he looks at the other side out of the window.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Blaine sees a tear fall down on his face, but he keeps singing.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you _

_We were made for each other out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah_

Kurt looks up at the sky, and another tear falls down on his face. Blaine hears, the song comes straight from his heart. Something that they don't do in the Warblers.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

He is finished singing, but Kurt keeps staring at the sky. Blaine keeps staring at the sad boy. Finally, Kurt turns around and wants to walk away, but then he sees Blaine.

'What are you doing here?' Kurt asks looking around.

'You're such a great singer.' Blaine says dreamy, while he thinks that he is also the cutest singer he ever met.

'Uh… I mean, I left my jacket and,… so I came back and you were singing… and stuff… and it was so beautiful… do you want to join the Warblers?' He said it all very fast, so Kurt laughs for the first time after this all happened. Such a beautiful laugh, Blaine thinks, and he looks dreamy again.

'No, I don't want in the Warblers and I must go now. I must see my friend and tell them what happened.' Kurt says and his smile disappeared.

'Oh,… ok,… do you want me to come along?' Blaine asks hoping he can be with him for a while longer.

'No, I want to do this on my own.' Kurt says and walks away.

When he is on McKinley high, he walks (still in his Dalton uniform) straight to the Glee-club room. They all look at him with worried faces, because he looks really sad.

'Omg, what happened, Kurt?' Mercedes asks walking near him.

'I have to tell you all something, cause you always helped and supported me when I was in trouble.' He pauses and sits on a chair before he talks again.

'You all knew my dad was in the hospital because of his cancer,' Everyone is listening and looks at each other.

'I went to the hospital everyday and the sister said he was getting better, but…' He has tears in his eyes.

'This morning, I was with him and we talked about how it was in Dalton. And I sang for him, nothing special.' There are tears in his eyes and he felt a hug from Mercedes and Rachel.

'It's ok, it's ok' He hears them say.

'Tell us what happened then.' Finn says.

'Then, I left, I had to give him rest… When I was almost outside, I heard that someone had a heart attack. I thought, that can't be my dad, so walked to school. But when I was almost there, the hospital called me… and the-ey sai-aid dad has d-die-died!' The last pare of words he said half crying. Everyone stared at him with open mouth, they knew it was bad what he was going to tell, but they didn't expect it was this bad. Everyone is trying to support him with hugs, but it didn't really help. Not that they expect it will be ok after a hug, cause he has lost the only family he had left. He had Finn and his mom, but she don't feel like a mom yet, same with Finn, he don't feel like a brother yet.

**This is a one-shot story, I hope you liked it! Or actually, if you liked it you have no heart cause this is not somthing you must like. **

**Anyway, I hope I manage to finish other stories, so I can upload them. Not so you can read them but more for myself, so I can feel like I have finally finished something. Like I do now ;)**


End file.
